Lightning's Storm
by CandleFlame83
Summary: After living with cats who hate him and an owner who wants to get rid of him, being anywhere else would be better. Soon after meeting a strange cat and having the chance to live his destiny, Harry (now Lightning) chooses to go into the forest and Clans, bringing into a world he never knew existed. In this new life, Lightning must face the storm that is his life and was his past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Prologue

It was a normal night in a normal house. At least until a strange noise started echoing throughout the house. The two-leg who had been watching his cats (Vernon, Petunia, and their kitten Dudley) heard it. Muttering something unintelligible under his breath, the two-leg got up from the couch and started walking throughout the house. "What did he say?" asked two month old Dudley. "Nothing important sweetie," replied Petunia. After at least ten minutes of searching the two-leg walked down the hallway leading to the front door. On the ground by the cat door his cats barely used was a small kitten.

Although the kitten looked the same age as Dudley it was very small. The two-leg picked up the bundle of fur and checked on him to make sure he was alright. Everything was normal except for him being small and having a cut on his small forehead. Crouching down once in the living room, the two-leg set the male kitten on the carpet next to the other cats. Vernon growled and backed away, but Petunia's motherly instincts led her to lay down and let the poor thing feed on her milk. Dudley meowed in protest and started to feed too. The two-leg smiled and went off to bed.

Harry, the name the two-leg had gave him, lived less than peacefully with his 'family'. Dudley made fun of him and his unknown past, Petunia only dealt with him because their owner was thinking of keeping him, and Vernon verbally assaulted him any time he stepped out of line. The day came when the two-leg was thinking of giving Harry away. But before he did, he would take Dudley and Harry to the vet to get them neutered. Vernon and Petunia were purebreed cats and the two-leg wanted to breed them and sell the kittens. But their were no other cats to breed with Dudley so he was going to get fixed, and Harry would go to a household where the people wont want baby cats.

Harry was appalled of the though of becoming a lazy cat like the tom next door. Dudley didn't care about anything let alone going to the veterinarian. The day before leaving to become a lazy cat, the two-leg left. Vernon explained to the five month old Dudley why. "Our owner left to go get food for himself and us. He does this every once and a while." By the time the sun had set, the two-leg wasn't home. "Sometimes it takes a while," Petunia said. A THUD sounded from the hallway. Harry raced to the door, hoping for excitement. He didn't understand how his fake family could live like they did.

Harry stopped abruptly, for there was a giant cat standing in front of the cat door. The cat had scraggly brown fur and a long tail. "Hello Lightning," the tom said.

Sorry for the ,uh, cliffhanger? This is my first fanfiction ever so please no flames. Let me know how you think the stories going. Thank you Winter Rose 333 for helping me out with the concept. I will include the clan list at the end of the next chapter, and if you have ideas for people from Harry Potter let me know. Enjoy and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Into the Wild

"Hello Lightning," the tom said. "Uh... My name is Harry sir. Why are you her-' Just then Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia walked in to them. As soon as Dudley saw the visitor he tried to run away. Before he could Vernon put his paw on his sons tail so he couldn't leave. Harry would have found that amusing but he was focused on the tom. His vision went blurry and his forehead started to throb.

"Hagrid, take him somewhere safe." "Alrigh'. But he'll end up being a kitty-pet for the beginning of his life. Are you sure this is the bes' for him?" 'Hagrid is the stranger,' Harry realized.'And I must be who their talking about.' But who was the other cat? Harry's vision went black for a second and the first thing he saw was two blood-red eyes staring into his. Then burning sensation in his head and he cried out in pain.

"'Arry! Are you alrigh'? You fell down and started wailing after I started talking," the tom, Hagrid, meowed. Before Harry could explain Petunia yowled,"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE! TAKE HARRY WITH YOU, JUST LEAVE!" "Wait, you know why he's here?" Harry asked. "I'm here to take you to the forest," and when Hagrid saw the confused look on Harry's face he sighed. "'Arry, your mother and father were Clan cats. There are four Clans. GryffindorClan is for the brave, RavenclawClan is for the smart, SlytherinClan is for the sneaky and cunning,and HufflepuffClan is for the loyal. Your parents were in GryffindorClan and they were killed by the Dark Lord who had killed many more before them. But when he tried to kill you, just a little kitten, he failed and you got that scar on your forehead. The only good thing that happened was that the Dark Lord disappeared. When Silverstar found you he sent me to give you to a good home."

It was a lot for Harry to take in. "So you're here to take me to the forest?" Harry asked. "Yes. And my names Hagrid by the way, sorry for not saying it earlier. The reason I called you Lightning was because that's what your parents named you." All Harry did was look at his adopted family. They just sat there. Harry looked back to Hagrid and said, "I'm going with you to the Clans." Hagrid nodded and went to the cat door. Neither of them looked at the kitty-pets behind them.

As soon as they were hidden in the shadows of the night, Harry's old owner pulled into his driveway. "Are you ready for your new life 'Arry?" "Don't call me Harry. My name is Lightning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Meeting New Cats

Lightning and Hagrid had fallen asleep as soon as they were safe in the forest. When Lightning woke up, Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. A rustle from a nearby bush made Lightning stand in a defensive position. The noise got closer and closer untila cat's pelt showed. Instinct took over and Lightning slid under his attacker. Pushing his weight upwards, he flipped the cat onto his back and pinned him down. "Hagrid? What are you doing?"

Hagrid rolled over so Lightning would get off of him. "Nice move Lightningkit! But how did you know how to do that?" "Why did you call me Lightningkit? I think I attacked because of instinct. Why were you trying to attack me?!" Hagrid explained the warrior customs of kits, apprentices, and warriors. "I was bringing back fresh-kill. I didn't think you knew how to hunt, so I hunted for you." "Thank you, but I lived with Dudley, so I had to hunt for my food when he ate mine," Lightningkit said while eating the plump mouse Hagrid caught. he had almost eaten it all when Hagrid spoke up. "Is there any left for me?"

Lightningkit stopped. There was only a little left. "Sorry." "Don't sorry me, sorry your Clan.A Clan cat gives his prey to they elders, queens, and kits before he eats." Hagrid mewed after eating the rest of the mouse. Then Hagrid told Lightningkit about the Warrior Code. After Hagrid stopped, the toms traveled to the Clans. Finally, they walked into a clearing with four tall oaks surronding it. The sight of all the cats relaxing and sharing tongues took Lightningkit's breath away.

One cat noticed them and ran over to him. It was a dark ginger she-cat. "Hello Hagrid," she said. Hagrid grunted in responce and went to talk to a gray tom. "I'm Goldenplant,Lightningkit." Lightningkit knew other cats would know him, but it still took him by surprise. two other cats ran up to him. A ginger tom with big paws and a curly-furred she-cat. The tom started talking. "Hi! I'm Heatkit and this is Twirlkit and we are each six moons old and-" "Sorry Lightningkit. He's a bit rambunctious," Goldenplant meowed. Heatkit's mouth fell open. "Lightningkit?! Like the Lightningkit?!" "Yes. But please don't make a scene. I don't want people to notice me yet," Lightningkit said. Twirlkit calmed Heatkit down. "I've heard about you, and I came from a kitty-pet home too. Don't worry about living here. It's pretty fun."

"HELP!" some cat suddenly called out. Hagrid ran off to see what was happening. The kits followed him. A light brown tom was thrashing underneath a black tom. A white she-cat was watching the fight. Hagrid pulled the black tom of of the other. "Shadowkit! Why are you fighting with Lionkit?" he asked. Shadowkit snarled,"Moonkit," his tail flicked over to point at the she-cat nearby,"said that I couldn't beat Lionkit in a fight. So I went to prove her wrong." Hagrid sighed and set Shadowkit down. Lionkit stammered aploigies and Hagrid hushed him then went to Moonkit.

"Hey! The Clan leaders are here!" Heatpaw meowed. Four cats were walking into the clearing. "There her so StarClan can tell them who belongs in their Clan. StarClan is where good cats go when they die," Heatpaw explained when he saw the blank looks on his friends faces. The kits went back to Goldenplant and settled down to sleep, for it was now night. Tomarrow they would find out where they would live their lives.


	4. Note

Note

I haven't been on lately because of school and volleyball games. So sorry! I will be updating soon, I swear on the river Styx. But I know many people have been reading this, and I'm sad to say I've only gotten 3 reviews. And they're all from the same person! If you have anything, anything at all, to say about my story I would like to hear it. I don't want to write bad stories and let you guys read it. So just take a few seconds to review, please. My next chapter will probally be up next week or later this week. I'm working on a new writing style also, so let me know what you think of it. I'll also be trying to make my chapters longer. Adios! -CandleFlame83


End file.
